Sounds of Silence
by Ray103
Summary: "In restless dreams I walk alone..." its when nothing happens that everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Sounds of Silence

The dreams disturbed him the most.

Vulcans did not dream

Vulcans did not want

Vulcans could not hope

His body ached, muscles moaned, memories of a disturbed night. Reaching forward he pulled the thrown sheets up towards his chest. His shift would commence in 37.4 minutes.

He was not really required on the bridge; the current mission was proving unbearably routine. Morale was low across the entire crew. Weariness infiltrated the ship, the crew needed a break – he needed a break, an emotional illogical respite from the mundanity that melted into the walls around him.

He sighed; the solitude of his quarters allowed him this indulgence. A shower, freshly pressed uniform and silent reminder to self of position on board had him out the door and approaching his shift, barely perceptible was the slight resigned scuff in his step.

xxxx

"We need something to happen" Kirk's voice was low, yet still within the range of the communications officer, a quick disapproving look lowered Kirk's voice further "obviously not anything life threatening", he murmured, glancing towards Uhura.

"Captain the quadrant requires mapping"

"I require napping Spock" the Captain quickly read his officers face " it was a joke Spock, I'm not going to sleep on shift though honestly I don't think anyone would notice"

"If you would prefer I can manage the rest of the shift, there seems no reason for both of us.."

"To be here – my thoughts exactly"

"Captain that is not what I meant" too late, Kirk had organised for Chekov to take the helm and quickly bustled Spock towards the turbo lift.

xxxxx

"So you heard about Riley and Rand?"

"Can't see it myself"

"Gentlemen please, is this necessary"

"Spock idle bodies lead to creative minds – normally I would not indulge in rumours"

"Jim that's because most rumours circulate around you"

"Very funny Bones, and its not the point – if something doesn't break this monotony soon, the crew are going to implode"

"It may have already started", McCoy sipped at his coffee "I've had 5 crewmen over the past three days in sickbay, nothing major just cuts, bruises from scuffles around the deck. But it could get bigger, you know cabin fever it effects us all"

Kirk nodded in agreement, rubbing hands across tired eyes. Spock silent beside him contemplated his next words.

"I believe I too am affected by this situation", his voice low so that only the two men before him could hear. Both turned slightly, though remained quiet. "My sleep has been disturbed, and I am experiencing an unknown sensation …"he paused, unsure of how to continue, "Perhaps the most appropriate earth word is ennui"

"Well that confirms it, if this green blooded robot can get antsy with lack of action, then I'm surprised we haven't had an all out riot"

"Doctor I do not appreciate…."

"I know, I'm sorry Spock – my point being if anyone can handle routine it's a Vulcan, if it's getting to you then things are really getting bad"

"Well I'm open to suggestions, I can't create a crisis…but" a high-pitched squeal briefly halted the low mist of lethargy crawling across the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"A mouse!"

"A mouse"

"Half the ship is in uproar because a mouse escaped from the lab!"

"Captain, …it …it took me by surprise, I didn't expect to see it sitting in my salad"

Kirk sighed; the brief disturbance had flooded adrenalin through his body. As he felt his veins deflate, his bad mood exploded. "You are a star fleet officer, star fleet officers do not scream when they see A MOUSE!"

"Captain really I'm so sorry"

"Captain I believe it was an honest mistake", Dr McCoy had chosen to intervene, Kirk was angry, frustrated and bored a perfect storm for impassioned unreasonableness. Kirk ran his hand through his hair, a quick intake of breath and the calm rational Captain had returned to his position.

"Ok so basically we have a level one rodent alert on the ship" his attempt at humour worked to break the mood, the young ensign risked a small smile. "I can only imagine its escaped from the labs, Spock you know anything about this?"

"I have not been advised of such an event Captain, though it may not have been noted. If you will excuse me I can look further into the matter"

"Thanks, I can live with one mouse, but I'm not in the mood for a plague"

Spock headed towards the doors without further comment. Kirk and McCoy resumed their seats, McCoy scrunching his nose as cold coffee met his lips.

"And life resumes the wild rollercoaster ride that entertains us all"

Kirk giggled, his head shaking slightly.

xxxx

Spock knew he was not needed in the lab, the First Officer of the most prestigious ship in Starfleet did not have responsibility for locating an errant mouse, he had, however, felt the need to leave the rec room. He had alluded to his state of mind, but not his dreams. The Captain was correct in his statement in relation to lack of activity, Spock's mind did appear to be becoming increasingly creative, he found it unnerving. He would have spoken further to Jim, and even McCoy – the distraction had diverted such disclosures.

His mind was circling these thoughts when he walked through the doors and directly into Nurse Chapel.

"Ow!" Chapel had been bumped, none too delicately, directly into a low burning flame. Flinching her hand she ran to grab the medikit before realising the responsible party.

"Could you look where you are going! Goodness me I could have been….Oh Mr Spock I didn't realise it was you"

"I shouldn't think that that would be an excuse for carelessness, are you injured Nurse?"

"What? yes well no …I mean I am"

"You appear confused, I did not realise I had contacted your head as well"

"What?" Chapel paused on realising her repetition. "I mean yes I am injured, but its only minor, it was more a shock than anything painful"

"It appears to a regular occurrence upon the ship today" she peered at him, frowning whilst tending to her hand " there has been an incident in the rec room, a mouse has escaped from the lab"

"A mouse in the house", her grin gained no response from Spock "ummm…ok so you think one is missing"

"Ensign DeNois appears convinced of this, his screaming at lunch appears to have confirmed it"

"Screaming, well that would break the monotony" she continued to rub her hand, the stinging starting to ease "locating missing mice seems to be a little outside the job parameters of a First Officer"

Spock opened his mouth to provide a curt response, hesitated, considered and responded "Nurse Chapel I was placed in the position of investigating the escape or to listen to continued hypotheses in relation to alleged romantic involvements"

"Riley and Rand?"

Spock raised his brow at her knowledge of the event.

"Its all around the ship, I cant see it myself, but it doesn't surprise me – people are restless, inactivity breeds creative, interesting discussion"

"I dispute Nurse that such discussion could be called interesting"

Christine continued oblivious to his comment.

"Besides its part of nature to want things to happen, to want a change to the status quo"

"_Human_ nature Nurse"

"Just nature Mr Spock, we all_ want_ things, sometimes we just don't know what we want"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nose to nose, she could tell he was smiling at her. Soft brown eyes peered inquisitively, as she slowly stroked his body, attempting to calm him - settle his need to run

"Who would have thought", she whispered close to his ears "I had no idea you could be this cute". Giggling to herself she lowered the small mammal into the pocket of her lab coat. "Mystery of the missing mouse solved"

Attempting to escape the drone of minor ailments leaking into the sickbay, she had requested to end her shift early. McCoy had only been too happy to have her go - both had been trying each others nerves as the current mission continued into its excruciatingly dull final weeks. She had drifted towards the conservatory; with only a few people present it had provided a gentle respite to the frustrations of the day.

She had at first noticed his twitching nose amongst the roses, subsequently setting about his capture. It hadn't taken her long to coax the small creature out of its corner, apprehending the animal had caused the difficult part. How it had managed to find its way so many levels from the lab was a mystery.

xxxxx

Spock could hear yelling from the time he exited the turbo lift, Christine not so attuned, and perhaps too focused on her small furry companion, missed the heightened voices until walking into the argument.

"You don't know what you are talking about!"

"Right and you do"

"Yeah, yeah I think I do " the last comment was emphasized by a prod to the chest, friction on tinders the scene exploded. The raised fist moved quickly - aimed squarely at the male opposite.

"Lieutenant! Cease now", Spock's voice, Christine's ill approach from the side, the distraction in her pocket, his fist already in flight. Christine did not feel the connection with her chin, though the crunch to her head of the opposing wall rippled through her body.

"Security to level six immediately" turning sharply to the officers Spock snapped his next commands "neither are you are to leave - you are both officially on report"

His move towards Christine was blurry at best in her eyes, attempting to stand, her balance compromised - she fell back hitting her head a second time.

"Nurse Chapel, can you hear me? Sickbay to level six - medical emergency Nurse Chapel has been injured - attend immediately"

"Mr. Spock, I'm ok - just a little dizzy"

"You have been injured, remain seated until medical assistance arrives".

"I've lost your mouse"

Spock's brow raised, then made further contact with Sickbay - "Dr McCoy I believe she may be delirious"

"No Sir, your lab rat - I found it, but..." feeling deep into her pocket, it was with some relief that she pulled out an empty hand. "He must of run away before I fell"

Spock nodded, but remained silent. He was disturbed, unsure how to respond. The actions of the officers were objectionable, and both would be placed on report. Another of the crew was injured for whom he had called for medical assistance, there were actions and logical consequences which he followed meticulously - so why did he feel ... angry, and inadequate.

"Spock", her speech slightly slurred, "my jaw really hurts"

He lifted her chin tentatively, running his thumb along the deep red mark" I believe it maybe broken, I have contacted Dr McCoy - he will be here soon"

A small tear began to form in the corner of her eye.

"I am unsure as to how to assist you" his voice had lowered, kneeling closer to her to assess her condition.

An attempted smile resulted in more tears.

"You fell awkwardly"

"It was unexpected", she looked at him confused, grimacing

"Self defensive training is a requirement of Starfleet commission, from my observation I do not believe you have undertaken this, the situation will require rectification"

"You are kidding me", her lip had started to swell, slightly muffling her words.

"Obviously I am not medical personnel, however I believe your condition will be remedied in approximately four days at which time I will expect you in the gymnasium to undertake defensive training"

Christine wanted to speak, Christine wanted to yell. She sat in pain, in tears and all he could talk about was Starfleet requirements. As the medical team approached she shut her eyes, too angry to look at his face.


End file.
